


September 9th - Teddy Bear Day

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: Soft Kageyama Sex [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Carnival, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Strawberry Tobio, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: A cute carnival date.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Soft Kageyama Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	September 9th - Teddy Bear Day

Kageyama was locked in his room, a towel around his waist as his only shield from outside. He couldn’t decide what to wear on his night out, which was an hour away.

_ A dress? No. Heels? Maybe not. Accessories? What theme should he do for the night? _

A knock on his bedroom door shook him from his thoughts. He walked over, opening slightly to see Tsukishima standing there. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde, who sighed.

“You’re getting ready for your date, right?” Kageyama responded with a nod. “Let me help, the Great King has let me know something very interesting.”

“You have his number?”

“Not by choice. Let me help you though.”

Kageyama stepped away, holding the door open so Tsukishima could walk in. After he entered, Kageyama closed the door again, locking it. Tsukishima said nothing at this, only walking directly to the King’s closet and started shifting through it.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“You’ll see anyways,” the blonde started pulling things from the closet - on their hangers in case they were rejected. All of the articles were pink - the sweaters, shirts, skirts, shorts, everything that was pulled. Tsukishima glanced up at Kageyama, before walking over to where he kept his undergarments and such. “Get the theme yet?”

“Pink?”

Tsukishima scoffed, pulling a few more articles - including two sets of garters he owned - and taking a glance at the bags he had hanging up on the side. Tsukishima looked at him, then at the bed, then back at Kageyama. Said boy walked up to the bed, looking over the different options.

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima, crossing his arms, “Well?”

Tsukishima stared at him for a sec, before looking down, picking up a pink sweater that said “Strawberry Milk” with two strawberries shaped like a heart. Tsukishima looked back up at Kageyama, “This one looks cute.” Kageyama sighed and started looking through the clothes, working with Tsukishima to build a cute outfit for the carnival. 

Together they added a pair of pale pink stockings, simple pink garters with metal hearts at the front, a pink skirt with overalls, pink sneakers dotted with strawberries, and a strawberry backpack, in the same heart shape like the ones on his sweater. Kageyama looked in the mirror, twirling a bit and admiring himself in his full-body mirror. 

There was a knock on his main door, which was a bit confusing as Iwaizumi wasn’t supposed to pick him up for another ten minutes or so. Tsukishima checked, but Kageyama didn’t have to wait, hearing a “Tobio-Chan~!” from downstairs. 

Kageyama turned to the door, right as Oikawa burst in. He paused at the door, taking in Kageyama and the outfit before squealing and fawning over him, excitedly squealing out, “you’re so cute Tobio-Chan! A cute little strawberry, ready to be eaten up!” And similar compliments.

Kageyama had a small blush on his face, mostly embarrassed by the senior’s compliments. “Oikawa-San, why are you here?”

“Well Tobio-Chan, I wanted to make sure Glasses-Kun followed my directions,” an offended scoff sounded from said boy, “and I have a few more things for you!”

Kageyama watched Oikawa pull off his gym bag off his shoulder, confused. Oikawa dug around and pulled out another bag, plastic this time. The first thing he pulled out was a strawberry beret.

Oikawa pulled a bit of his hair back and clipped it. He then went back to the bag, which was placed on his bed. He pulled out a small, pink tube. “Pucker up Tobio-Chan!”

Tobio leaned his head over and opened his mouth, making it easier for Oikawa to apply the gloss. Tobio pushed his lips against one another, popping twice then letting them settle. He could taste a bit, the artificial taste of strawberries filling his mouth. He confirmed after Oikawa gave him the tube to keep with him, the word “strawberry” written prettily over the clear part of the tube. It was pink, obviously, but it was sparkly.

Oikawa then brought him the whole bag, gracefully placing it in Kageyama’s hand, his other hand holding something he pulled from it. Before he could open the bag, Tsukishima guided him towards the bathroom and shoved a bottle in his hands, grabbing the backpack off of him.

Kageyama was thoroughly confused before he looked down at his hands and went bright red. A medium, pink vibrator sat in one hand. In the other, a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube sat in another. He recognized the brand, having been looking at it for future reference, and it was one of the higher rated ones.

Kageyama prepped the vibrator, gently washing it over and laying it on a clean towel. He then picked up the bottle, kneeling on the toilet lid and slicking up a few fingers.

He gently pushed one in, an easy entry. He worked up quickly to two fingers, moaning gently when he located his prostate. He let himself feel pleasure for a few beats, before he pushed his third finger in. He took a breath, then worked himself gently. There was a knock on his door, and Oikawa’s voice rang through, “Tobio-Chan, Iwa-Chan is going to be here soon! Hurry up!”

Kageyama finished up, pulling his fingers out and washing them. He then took the vibrator and slowly, gently, pushed it in. He took a few breaths once more, feeling pleasure as it fit perfectly inside of him. He eventually was able to stand up, pulling his underwear on. He shuffled a bit, moaning when it rested in him. 

Kageyama fixed his clothes, making sure his hair still looked good, then left the bathroom. Tsukishima handed him his bag and smirked at him. “Have fun on your date.”

Kageyama gave him a glare before walking off, going to the main room where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were talking. The chatting stopped when Iwaizumi saw him, a light blush on his face. “You, um,” Iwaizumi swallowed and took in the outfit, “you look really good.”

Kageyama blushed, giving a quiet, “thanks.”

“There’s another thing Iwa-Chan! A surprise for you~”

“What’d you do now?” He took the thing Oikawa handed him. He took a moment, looking weirdly at it. “Shittykawa, what-”

“Press the button Iwa-Chan.” Iwaizumi looked at him weirdly before pressing it.

Kageyama felt a small buzz against his prostate. He moaned and caught himself on the wall, knees going weak at the sensation. Iwaizumi turned bright red, ready to press the button again. Oikawa placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s own, stopping him from doing so. His face shot to Oikawa’s, who was tsking before giving him a wide, cruel smile.

“If you press it again it just gets stronger. And I’m not going to tell you how to turn it off until later.”

“You’re really shitty.”

They both looked at Kageyama, who seemed to pick himself up, stumbling towards them with a light blush on his face. “Are we gonna still go?”

Iwaizumi nodded and walked him out to the car. During the drive, they sat quietly, before Iwaizumi asked, “What do you wanna do while we’re there?”

That broke the previous tension, Kageyama adorably lighting up and talking excitedly about the ferris wheel, carnival foods, and games, and the prizes he’s always wanted to win. And Iwaizumi listened to his excited ramblings all the way there. When they arrived, Iwaizumi shuffled around, patting his pockets to make sure he had anything.

It must have been something hitting against it, but Kageyama gasped and moaned, shuffling in his seat, closing his thighs together and he shook for a moment. Iwaizumi stared in awe, a light blush on his face.

“S-Sorry Tobio.”

“It’s- hah,” Kageyama moaned and panted, “it’s okay. It’s just a little-” another moan- “a little stronger.”

Iwaizumi nodded and then went to the passenger side where Kageyama sat. He helped him out and walked with him, Kageyama only using him as a crutch for a few steps before regaining his own ability to walk - albeit shaky.

They got their tickets, entered the carnival, and walked around. It was a warmer night, but not terribly so. Kageyama was glad for the skirt however, the sweater might have been too much with a pair of jeans, and he feared that shorts would have showed the “special gift.”

“Hey Tobio, they got cotton candy.” Kageyama looked over, excited. Pink and blue seemed to be the only colors, and Kageyama was already deciding which one he’d want more. However, when they approached, the guy making them looked excited to see the two. 

“You two look adorable together! Looking like a couple of cotton candy treats yourself.” Kageyama looked confused, before looking at Iwaizumi, who was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and some slightly darker shorts. Kageyama let out a small snicker. Iwaizumi looked down at himself and at Kageyama before snorting. The man serving them laughed good naturedly, serving them to match their outfits.

They walked away, still poking fun at each other. Iwaizumi lightly pinched Kageyama’s side, making him giggle. They ate it, talking about a few things they saw and walking into a photobooth. They took a picture smiling at the camera, one making a goofy face, one kissing, and one where Iwaizumi smiled at the camera, remote in hand, as Kageyama’s face was contorted in pleasure. It was a few minutes before Iwaizumi exited the photo booth, grabbing the pictures and gently helping Kageyama out, who’s knees were notably weak.

Iwaizumi leaned over and growled in his ear, “turn around baby, I don’t want these pictures to bend.” Kageyama nodded, and followed directions, turning so Iwaizumi could put the pictures in his backpack. Iwaizumi turned Kageyama back around, grabbing his hand and asking gently, “you okay?” Kageyama nodded.

Iwaizumi gently guided Kageyama through the carnival with his arm around his waist, remembering that Kageyama wanted to ride the ferris wheel. He caught Kageyama looking at something, and followed his gaze and landing on a teddy bear. It was pink, matching his outfit, but with a baby blue bow around his neck. 

The game was one of those strength tests, the one where you use the hammer and get a score. Iwaizumi smirked. “You want that one?” Kageyama looked at him surprised, and blushed.

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh I know, but I want to.”

The couple approached the game, Iwaizumi handed the man the ticket, and took a weak, test strike. The man smiled, “ready boy?”

“Quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“What do I have to get for that bear?” Iwaizumi pointed at the bear. The man looked at it and smirked back at Iwaizumi.

“Top score.” Iwaizumi nodded and turned back to the game. “You get two chances,” the man reminded, snickering as Iwaizumi’s second go, only reaching just under halfway. The man looked at Kageyama, “This is your boyfriend?” Kageyama looked at him with a raised brow, then the game sounded. They both looked at it, seeing the max score. The man’s jaw dropped. 

Iwaizumi got the bear from the man, handing it directly to Kageyama who smiled directly at the man in turn. “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.”

They left, making their final way to the ferris wheel, Kageyama clutching the bear. After getting their seat, they watched the sky. After they were a couple seats above the crowd, Kageyama felt the vibrations kick up a notch. He gasped and panted a bit, clutching tighter to the teddy bear. 

“You okay baby?” Iwaizumi whispered huskily in Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama nodded, and gasped as he felt the vibrator go higher.

Kageyama moaned quietly, then begged, “Please.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “You got this baby, you can cum like this.”

Kageyama gasped and shuffled, pulling the teddy bear to his crotch, thrusting up. Iwaizumi pulled him closer by the waist, and grabbed his ass. “Come on baby, cum for me.” Kageyama moaned, shoving his head into Iwaizumi’s neck, trying to muffle himself. 

“Hajime,” Kageyama panted out. He moaned again and came, shaking lightly. He heard soft “good job baby, you’re doing so well.” 

“Want me to take it out baby?”

Kageyama shook his head. Iwaizumi just pulled him close, and Kageyama shook lightly and held the bear to him. It was a blur, but Kageyama was sure Iwaizumi carried him carefully to the car. He still shifted in his seat, getting hard again as Iwaizumi calmly spoke about how he was ready to bring him home and undress him, and how many times he planned to make him cum that night and how he planned to do it. 

Needless to say, Kageyama came again in the car. He opened his door, walking in with Iwaizumi. Oikawa was still there, Tsukishima likely left for the night. Oikawa perked up, but gave a devilish smile at the look of Kageyama, who was shivering in pleasure.

“Oh ho ho~ I should leave you two alone.” Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa got up and walked towards them, then passed, before he turned around before leaving, “Oh! To turn it off you need to click the button a couple of times.”

Iwaizumi pulled out the remote and clicked it once, and Kageyama moaned and shook his head, panting out, “Turn it back on please.”

Oikawa gaped at Iwaizumi who looked bright red and yelled at him to leave. They didn’t get to see if he did, as Iwaizumi picked up Kageyama and carried him upstairs.

An awesome drawing done by friend, and fellow mod Maple! The [discord](https://discord.gg/AdYyrSc) we're both apart of accepts anyone and is filled with amazing writers, readers, and artists of all kinds!


End file.
